IBC-13 GAINS MORE FEEL-GOOD VIEWERS NATIONWIDE WITH VALUES-ORIENTED PROGRAMS
March 8, 2017 IBC-13 programs that promote the Filipino love for family and good values entertained more Filipinos nationwide last February. Based on Kantar Media data covering both urban and rural homes nationwide, IBC-13 maintained its third over two rival networks nationwide after it hit an average audience share of 28% vs. ABS-CBN’s 44% vs. GMA’s 35% last month. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup topped the list of top 40 most watched programs in the country with an average TV viewership are the finals like Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (36.5%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (36.1%), the semifinals are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots (35.7%), San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (35.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs San Miguel Beermen (26.5%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots (26.3%), and the quarterfinals are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (25.8%) and Star Hotshots vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (25.4%). IBC-13’s primetime programming captured the hearts of Filipino viewers with its top-rating programs, led by Jhazmyne Tobias-starrer Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? which garnered an average national TV rating of 33.8%, or almost 8 points than FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (37.9%) and Encantadia (25.1%). Its pilot episode last February 13 also generate the national TV rating of 32.4%. Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (33.4%) manage to beat ABS-CBN's My Dear Heart and GMA’s newest primetime offering Destined to Be Yours which only scored an average national TV rating of 27.4% and 19.6%, respectively. Its pilot telecast last Monday (Feb 27) generated only 29.1% and 20.2% nationwide while Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell hit 35.8%. Born to be a Superstar (33.2%) “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” topped list of top 20 most watched programs in the country with an average national TV rating of 37.9% followed by “Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids” (36.8%) and “Wansapanataym” (32.5%) The Coco Martin-led soap continues to captivate viewers with its action-packed and values-filled episodes that promote crime awareness, “Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids” for providing entertainment that bonds the whole family, and “Wansapataym” for teaching important lessons to its young viewers. Drama anthology “MMK” (30.7%) continues to touch viewers with its heartwarming and inspiring stories of Filipinos overcoming struggles, while teleseryes “My Dear Heart” (27.4%) and newly launched “Wildflower” (21.5%) show viewers the power of love and how it can conquer hate, fear, or anger in anyone’s heart. Heart (Nayomi Ramos) continues to touch and change the life of cold-hearted and power hungry Dra. Margaret Divinagracia (Coney Reyes) while Ivy’s (Maja Salvador) quest for revenge gets derailed as she grows feelings for the youngest Ardiente, Diego (Joseph Marco). “My Dear Heart” notably beat GMA’s newest primetime offering “Destined to Be Yours” which only scored an average national TV rating of 19.6%. Its pilot telecast last Monday (Feb 27) generated only 20.2% nationwide while “My Dear Heart” hit 29.1%. Now defunct hit afternoon series “Doble Kara” (19%) also made the cut as well as other weekend contenders “Home Sweetie Home” (25.1%), “Goin Bulilit” (24.5%), “Rated K” (19.3%), “Ipaglaban Mo” (19.1%), and “It’s Showtime (Saturday)” (18.8%). “TV Patrol” (30.2%) remains to be the most watched newscast on weekdays and even on weekends with and “TV Patrol Weekend” (18.5%). ABS-CBN once again ruled primetime (6PM-12MN) where it scored an average audience share of 47%, a 13-point lead compared to GMA’s 34%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. ABS-CBN also beat GMA in February in other areas. More viewers tune in to the Kapamilya network in Total Balance Luzon with an average national audience share of 45% versus GMA’s 38%; in Total Luzon with 40% vs GMA’s 37%, in Total Visayas with 52% versus GMA’s 30%; and in Total Mindanao with 53% versus GMA’s 31%. IBC is home to the nation’s top-rating TV programs, box-office films, and best-selling books and music. With the ability to harness the latest in technology and innovation, the company is rapidly transitioning into an agile digital company with the biggest online presence among all media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. IBC was also first in the country to offer content online and on mobile, and even pioneered digital television in the nation. 'TOP 40 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN FEBRUARY 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.9% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 33.8% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 33.4% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 33.2% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''City Hunter'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.5% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 31.8% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''My Dear Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.1% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 26.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: TNT Ka Tropa vs San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 26.5% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 26.3% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Star Hotshots vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 25.4% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / Encantadia (GMA) - 25.1% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) / T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 24.5% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 24.1 #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 22.5% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.5% #''24 Oras'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.1% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 21.0% #''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA) - 20.6% #''Destined to Be Yours'' (GMA) - 19.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 19.4% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.3% #''Ipaglaban Mo'' (ABS-CBN) / High School Life (IBC) - 19.1% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.0% #''It's Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) / Vic & Leen (IBC) - 18.5% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 17.7% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 17.3%